1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed transmission connector for forming part of a high-speed signal transmission path.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a data transmission is carried out at a relatively high speed, for example, at 2.5 Gbps or more per a channel, a differential transmission system is employed. In the transmission path wherein such a differential transmission system is employed, a high speed transmission connector has been in practical use for electrically connecting a mother board as a wiring board with a daughter board. As such a high speed transmission connector, a connector called as a backplane connector is proposed, for example, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-521448.
The backplane connector is electrically connected to the mother board and a daughter card connector described later by a plurality of connection terminals (blade contacts) disposed in the interior of the backplane connector. The daughter card connector disposed in the daughter board is provided with a housing for accommodating a plurality of wafers in the interior thereof with wafers piled up each other.
The respective wafer comprises a daughter card shield member having a plurality of ground terminals arranged at a predetermined spacing at one end thereof, and a supporting plate (housing) for supporting a signal contact blank having a plurality of signal terminals arranged at a predetermined spacing at one end thereof. The daughter card shield member and the signal contact blank are piled up together so that the ground terminal pairs and the signal terminal pairs are arranged in a single line and the respective pair of the signal terminals is disposed between the respective pair of ground terminals.
In the signal contact blank, there are daughter board terminal section (contact tails) and a terminal section (a continuous contact area) for the blade contacts having a width larger than that of the transmission path at opposite ends of a transmission path forming the respective signal line.